What it was like
by Dani writing history here
Summary: Lorelai's life when she was pregnant with Rory and after Rory is born.
1. The Mirror reveals

Lorelai looked into the mirror. Something had finally clicked in her head. Her period wasn't just irregular, but late. She wasn't gaining weight because she was overeating either. She was going to have a baby.

It was a quick moment when she realized this. She was getting dressed for her coming out photos and the dress wouldn't close. It had been three months since her last fitting.


	2. Lorelai and Chris

_LORELAI: Not likely. I don't know how much longer I can just sit here like this. _

_CHRISTOPHER: It's okay, let them talk. _

_LORELAI: They're talking about us. _

_CHRISTOPHER: They're trying to figure out what to do. _

_LORELAI: What to do with our lives – our lives! Yours and mine and. . .its. _

_CHRISTOPHER: We're gonna need their help. _

_LORELAI: We can take care of ourselves. _

_CHRISTOPHER: How? _

_LORELAI: We'll figure it out. _

_CHRISTOPHER: It's okay. It sounds okay. _

_  
LORELAI: What sounds okay? _

_CHRISTOPHER: You know, working for your dad, living here. It sounds okay. _

_LORELAI: Chris, no! What about Europe? What about sleeping on a bench in Paris? _

_CHRISTOPHER: We can't do that now. I have to get a job. _

_LORELAI: No! _

_CHRISTOPHER: I have to make money. _

_LORELAI: No! _

_CHRISTOPHER: It's okay, really. ) _

Of course they never did get married. No matter how many times Chris asked Lorelai said no.


	3. none sorry

ONE YEAR LATER

"Come on Rory come on we have to go."

The baby looked up and laughed a little.

She strapped the baby into the car seat and was on her way.

She made her way to an inn and asked them if they had any job openings. The owners name was Mia and she noticed how young this girl looked. The baby was obviously around a half a year old, but this girl seemed too young to be alone.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you guys had any job openings?"

"O, well we are actually looking for a new maid if you can do that."

"I think I'll be able to handle that"

"Great, just fill this out real quick and I'll take a look at it."

Lorelai looked at this form in front of her:

NAME: Lorelai Victoria Gilmore

AGE: 17

REFERENCES: _None, sorry_

And she filled it out as best she could. Before she knew it Mia was back and reading the paper she had just filled out.

"So Lorelai, are you a quick learner?"

"Yeah, I'll learn everything really quick"

"And who is this little girl with you?"

"O, well, this is…well this is Rory"

"Rory and is she your sister or something?"

"No she's my daughter"

"O and do you two have someplace to stay?"

"Nah, but I'm sure I can find something"

"Nonsense, you'll stay here. We have a shed out back that should be perfect for you two."

"Thank you sooooo much. You will NOT be sorry!!!"


	4. the shed and a really good place

Lorelai walked into the shed with baby in one arm and bag in the other. In front of her was a room all her own, a place she could be free from her family. A place where she could watch Rory grow up.

"So how is it?" Mia asked

"It's perfect, more than I could ever have hoped for."

"Well good, I'll get some wallpaper, I've got left over rose bud paper."

"Thanks Mia. I could put a curtain around the tub right?"

"Sure hun"

Lorelai started to unpack. She had no crib for Rory, and no money, but she felt good for the first time. She was exited; she was going to have her own life. She laid Rory on the bed and laid down next to her. She fell asleep quickly and knew she had come to a really good place.


	5. What do I do with Rory?

It was 5 in the morning when Lorelai woke up to a crying Rory. She looked at her baby and smiled. She changed Rory and fed her. Before long Rory was sleeping again, so Lorelai went to go shower.

At 7 Lorelai put Rory into her carrier and went up to the main building. She saw the staff and they told her that she could go and get breakfast in the kitchen. She went into the kitchen and had a really great breakfast. Just then Mia came in and said hello to her young new maid and that maid's little baby.

"Hello Lorelai"  
"Hi Mia"  
"So you ready to get started?"  
"Yeah, but should I just bring Rory with me or what?"  
"Bring her with you"  
"Great"

Lorelai learned what she needed to and she worked like this for years to come.


	6. Our First Day

FOUR YEARS LATER

"Mommy! Mommy! We're gonna be late for my fist day!"

"Rory, its 6 in the morning school isn't for another 2 and a half hours."

"Come on wake up"

"Fine Rory I'm up. Why don't you go play while I take my shower?"

"Yay!!!!"

It made Lorelai happy that her little girl was so excited about school. She was happy that her girl was already a great reader and loved to learn.

Two hours later they arrived at the school building. Lorelai looked around at all the other kids whose parents seemed so much older. She felt like all of the other parents saw her as a young 22 year old baby sitter, rather than someone's mom. She also noticed all of the dads that were there too. She wondered if Rory noticed all of these things. Rory of course was in heaven. She was going to school to learn. She was really a big kid.

The parents and kids were ushered into the building and Lorelai was excited for Rory. She was of course really sad too because with the starting of kindergarten she would be without her best friend for half of the day. They entered the room and Lorelai felt Rory pulling her. She couldn't believe how excited Rory was. Lorelai felt a tug and looked down at her daughter.

"Mommy, that girl is crying."

_To the little crying girl_

"Hello there. Are you okay?"

"My mom won't stay with me. She said that it will make me too dependent."

"O well, what's your name?"

"I'm lane"

"Well Lane this is Rory. Why don't you two go play?"

"okay"

"Great"

Lorelai stayed with the other parents as the teacher told the class about what kindergarten would be like and how much they were going to learn. Lorelai looked over and Rory and Lane were sitting together and Rory was looking more and more exited by the minute.

Lorelai overheard another mother saying how excited this one little girl looked. Lorelai smiled. After school Rory and Lorelai walked around the town and talked about all of the stuff she had done that day. They went back to the shed that afternoon having had a really great day.


	7. The Kims

A few weeks later Rory told her mother that she had to call Lane's mom so that they could have a play date. Lorelai agreed and called up Mrs. Kim.

"Kim's Antiques"

"Hi is this Mrs. Kim?"

"Yes. Who is calling?"

"Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore and my daughter Rory goes to school with your daughter Lane. Rory told me that she wanted to schedule a play date for the girls, so I'm calling to find out if that is okay for you."

"Well I suppose that it would be okay if they play at my house tomorrow"

"Okay great. I can bring Rory over after school tomorrow."

The next day Rory was almost as exited as she was the day school had started. She couldn't stop talking about all the things that she and Lane could do together.

Once they reached the front door Lorelai rang the bell. Mrs. Kim called for them to come in and they did. She came to greet them at the door. Rory went to go play with Lane.

"When will Rory's mother be home so I can meet her?"  
"I am Rory's mother"  
"Are you married?"  
"No… _Lorelai was getting nervous with the amount of questions that she was being asked…_ but Rory's a really good kid and everyone who knows her loves her."  
"Yes well, I can not trust unmarried women but Lane is happy."  
"Great, I'll be back later."  
Lorelai was really happy Mrs. Kim hadn't asked how old she was. She knew she looked more like a big sister to Rory.


	8. Moving Lukes

Life went on the same way for the next 3 years. Lorelai got promoted to the manager of the Inn and got a pay raise. She also had a best friend named Sookie who was the chef at the Independence Inn. Lorelai and Rory still lived in the shed out back, but they were still really happy. Lorelai was doing it on her own. She was raising her daughter to be a great person and her daughter was her best friend. When Lorelai had been manager for a few years she was promoted to executive manager. She was doing really well for herself. She had also finally saved up enough money to buy a house when Rory was 11. She found a really great place too. It was two stories with two bedrooms and one bathroom. It was perfect.

After they moved in they took a walk down to Luke's Diner. They had been there a few times when Rory had been younger and had half days of school. It had been a while since they had eaten there. They went in and sat down and Luke came over. They ordered to coffees, burgers, fries and pie. Luke was disgusted with what they had asked for and he let them know how unhealthy it was, but they still got the food that had ordered. Lorelai and Luke became friends as Lorelai and Rory ate there more and more. Lorelai and Rory were really happy with their lives.


End file.
